Love Refrain
by Juunigatsu
Summary: A Hiltz/Reese romance. A little rewrite of Episode#59:The Capital Collapses. Angst ahead...


Love Refrain

Pairing: Reese/Hiltz

Notes: Hmm…any romance stories about Reese and Hiltz? No? Well there are quite a few Hiltz romances but none of them paired with Reese… I think, I don't know. I haven't read them.

This is a Reese/Hiltz fic. If you can't stand the thought of them together, don't read. The reason I wrote this because I think for bad villains, they make a nice couple. Think Jesse/James of Pokemon or Malachite/Zoycite of Sailormoon. 

I'm going to have Hiltz and Reese a bit OOC. I hardly remember any of the past episodes I seen. Sorry if it's crap. I bet you can write better then me! Really I tried.

________________________________________________________________________

The sky above the wild dark forest is a clear blue. On a nearby cliff, Reese and Hiltz watches and observes Raven goes on his acts of destruction with his black organoid companion, Shadow and the Genosaurer on a tiny small village they had targeted. Piles of debris are everywhere and a fire has rose and spread throughout in a rapid pace.

"He is doing quite well. Isn't he?" Commented Hiltz. The fire from the village flickered reflectively in his dark amber eyes.

"Yes he is." Reese said with admiration. She gazed adoringly at the dark warrior causing chaos among the village below with adoration and smiled.

"I can't see what is so special about him." He said flatly.

"What?" Reese said with a little exasperation. "He is a very fine warrior, Hiltz." She answered him with annoyance.

"I wish the Dark Kraiser knows he is just all that because he has an organoid and a rare powerful zoid."  
"You're just jealous because the Dark Kraiser hasn't chose you to be his successor." She scoffed.   


This hit's the bulls eyes in Hiltz pride and he is a little hurt. Defensively he respond, "Well what I'm speaking is the truth." He then though of a way to strike her back with a sharp quote and quickly he said, "Why you came in his defense anyway?" Reese blushes. Hiltz grins as he perceives this as her weakness, "Oh I see you like him!" He snickered a bit and Reese told him sharply to shut up. 

"Leave me alone!" She growled. Hiltz chuckled a bit and Reese resorts to silenced and ignored him.

Finally the village was more like crushed in dusts and rumbles. The fire still rages on and Raven climbs up the cliff with Shadow following behind him. 

Reese with a smiled gathers her courage and greeted Raven with a cheerful hello. 

"Hi darling." She stuttered. 

"Don't call me darling." Raven growled. "And leave me alone." And left the two behind without looking back without guilt.

"Well I just-"

He veers his head and glares at her with piercing eyes.

"Step back and stay where you are." He said sharply. "I really don't like you because you are extremely annoying and you won't stop bothering me!" He also glared at Hiltz. Hiltz takes it that he has the same feelings for him too. He is about to say that Raven has done a wonderful job but he keep quite about it and kept it to himself.

Reese was extremely hurt by his comment. She is wounded by his sharp words of hostility. It stabbed her heart like it was a extremely sharp dagger. She wish she could just die on the spot. She hold back her tears because she doesn't want to cry in Hiltz presence.

"I think you shouldn't have call him Darling." Said Hiltz. "I told you to drop it before. It's gets on the boy's nerves."

"I thought…I thought…" She couldn't take it anymore as her tears drops to the ground. "I thought I could just show him that I really cared about him and he understands how much I…I love him, then maybe he will…"  
"Raven?" Hiltz blinks amusingly. "You got to be nuts. That boy is impossible to feel any of that mush. He doesn't even cared that you even followed in his footsteps by piloting a Blue Genosaur." 

"It just…" She sobs as each of Hiltz blunt truth. "I thought I'm the one who can made him feel anything."

"C'mon dry up your tears. We have to report to the boss and I think he won't stand for it to see you crying." He said calmly. 

~*~ The Next Week in which a lot of Chaotic Century episodes has been skipped and fast forward ~*~

A/N: Oh boy this is the suck part. The reason I skipped to this date because…well do I had to describe event form each and every episode? I want to get to my point!)

Later they report to the Dark Kraiser about Raven progress in their secret hideout. Actually it was Hiltz that done the talking. Reese was depressed and didn't feel like talking. Usually she will speak how great Raven was but with the way he yelled at her rudely last night, she was silently brood.

Later that day the Dark Kraiser has given Hiltz a new assignment. Hiltz new assignment is to use a zoid called the "Death Stinger" for a weapon and to disposed of Raven. 

The Dark Kraiser state his reasons to Hiltz, "I'm afraid with Raven's new highly evolved "Genosaurer" he will get out of control and disobey any of my commands."  
"I see. So the new generated Core with it's DNA synthesis evolution is a success I believe?"

"Yes and the result is a new zoid "The Death Stinger." I want you to use this to stop in the wake of Raven atrocity. After you disposed of him, I want you destroy every based of the Republican and Imperial army bases. I want you to start"

"Yes sir."

The rest of the day, he tests it out the Death Stinger my motions it claws with through the controls. Reese watches him from a nearby rock.

"Hey you wanna try?" Hiltz called out the offer to her.

"No thanks." She said flatly.

"Really? It's cool and it look it's powerful too. Watch!" A sinister curled on his lips, and he aim the stinger towards the sky. Powerful particle beams were gathered at the tip. He fired and he shot down one of the satellites that belongs to the Republican Army. He watches with amusement and howled in laughter. Reese didn't find it funny at all. 

"Aw c'mon laugh a little!" Said Hiltz cheerfully. 

"I'm leaving."  
"Where you're going?"  
"Somewhere." She muttered  
"Alright," He said rather with concern. "But just to let you know, I'm traveling to the Capital, New Helic City and destroy it to break down the Republicans and the Imperials there."

"Yeah whatever." And she walks away and disappears riding her Blue Genosuar. Hiltz wasn't stupid on what is eating her up. However he doesn't how to react to the situation. Better leave it alone he thought. I had to focus on my mission.

(A/N: Reese later fights Van's Blade Liger in this episode.)

~ Later that night ~

The citizens of New Helic City are evacuating upon the terror of the Death Stinger. The city is enlighten with the raging fire and with each potential blast of the laser beam that was fired from the tip of the stinger, the Capital crumbles in the pit of doom. Hiltz watches with amusement and was satisfied bidding the work of the Dark Kraiser.

Suddenly Raven appears in his face with his Genobreaker. His zoid is in ruins from the damages the Death Stinger has done before. Judging by his face he is very pissed off.

"I'm here to avenge for Shadow. You killed him!" He yells.

"Well you can't blame me that it wasn't strong enough to withstand with the Death Stinger's particle beam. I thought it could survive." He taunted him.

"Grrr… shuddap!" He shouted and starts to assaults him. Hiltz counterattack by smacking him with his claws and the Genobreaker crashes into the ground.

"If it hadn't occurred by you now boy, you have been disloyal to the Dark Kraiser and I'll destroy you for betraying him."  
"You can tell him to kiss my ass." He growled defiantly.

"Have it your way."

He charges up his gun and aims it for Raven. As the beam at the stinger tip grows stronger and powerful, Reese in her blue genosaur steps in the crossfire between him and Raven. She steps out of her zoid and stands before him with a fearless face by Raven's side.

"Reese?" Hiltz blinks confusingly. "Reese what are you doing here? I don't remember calling you for any assistance."

"Is this means you don't need me anymore?" She said with a sorrowful tone.

Hiltz thinks for a minute. Well does he need her? Here is the perfect time to get rid of both of them. The Dark Kraiser specify to kill Raven the betrayer. Reese follows Raven although she is very loyal to the Dark Kraiser. Since she follows Raven she betrays the Dark Kraiser also and…and…."I'm pathetic." Hiltz mumbled. His mind is messed up and his decision is unclear. "Why I fighting myself over Reese?" He was just assign to work with her because he has to guard her for any hints of Zoidian powers. That just it. 

However he always has second thoughts about her. Like how she always turns herself into goo over Raven and he feels a slight hint of pity for her. He even shared some uplifting advice too. 

He smiled quite bitterly as he considers his feelings for Reese. He didn't realized that he cares about her until up to this point He aimed his gun a little higher and said to Reese rather regrettably, "Well at least you don't have to get into my head to figure that out."

The beam blast the Genosaurer and the Genobreaker into pieces. Everyone in the area is blinded by the flash of light.

In his cockpit he whispered to Reese , "I wished you two the best of luck. I'll miss you Reese." He could see that Raven and Reese is still alive from his cockpit window. He smiled sadly at them being together….

Reese will never hear those words from him. 

~ The End ~

________________________________________________________________________

Authoress: Whee it's done! What do you think my muse?

Deedee: It sucks.

Authoress: What? Why? _;

Deedee: They're not together. O_o

Authoress: If people wanna see more Hiltz/Reese then I shall write a sequel!

Deedee: Sequel sucks and you could never keep your promise to anything…like that Sequel to "Harry Kitty"? You never wrote it.

Authoress: I'm under the impression that sequels for that story sucks but I can't promise when it will come out. My writing "drive" comes at random.

Deedee: Aw well…hey lets finished that Pierce/Jaime fic the "Backdraft Revolution part one: The Strategist!"

Authoress: Yeah that way we could write part two!

Deedee: In which in part two, it will be a happy "Harry-Champ-is-going-to-destroy-Bit-Cloud-and-goes-on-a-rampage-killing-spree!" fic!

Both: *grins* Die, Bit Cloud, Die!


End file.
